Satellite images and/or aerial images show the surface of the earth at the instant at which they were taken. For this reason, the satellite and/or aerial image may contain information that is unwanted and not up-to-date, which must be filtered out of the satellite images and/or aerial images depending on their use. In particular, the use of satellite images and/or aerial images for producing photo-realistic maps for navigation systems in vehicles requires that obstacles such as vehicles, trees, etc., which are present in satellite images and/or aerial images when they are taken, be filtered out. If this were not done, when using the unprocessed satellite images and/or aerial images for producing photo-realistic maps for navigation systems in vehicles, there would be a feeling of uneasiness with regard to driving over these virtual obstacles. In addition, for example, the traffic conditions shown in the images do not correspond to the reality. Ultimately, a coherent superimposition of the satellite and/or aerial image with real-time data with respect to the current traffic conditions, the current road and/or parking-place occupancy, etc., is thereby made impossible.